Black beauty
by CobainShakur96
Summary: Rukia era una chica inusual, Ichigo un chico comun. Bien dicen que dos demonios iguales no van al mismo infierno, eran completamente distintos. El amor no estaba en la vida de Rukia, Ichigo aun no lo conocia pero queria sentir aquel bello sentimiento del que tanto se referian. Estaban sin buscarse, aunque sabiendo que estaban para encontrarse.
1. Introduccion

Black beauty

Estuve en el invierno de mi vida y los hombres que conoci fueron mi unico verano.

Fui una cantante no de las mas populares alguna vez tuve el sueño de convertirme en una hermosa poeta.

Pero en realidad no me importo por que sabia que habia que acostumbrarsea tomar todo lo que siempre se quiere y despues perderlo para saber que es la libertad.

Cuando la gente escuchaba como vivia siempre me preguntaban ¿por que? pero no tiene importancia hablar con personas que tienen un hogar, no tienen idea de lo que es bucar tranquilidad en otras personas.

Y la encontre en la persona que menos esperaba.

Lo tuve todo con el, me acotumbre a su escencia, sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Esa persona era Ichigo Kurosaki, un pequeño nombre, pero un gran hombre que cambio mi vida por completo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una chica inusual Un chico

**Capitulo 1 **

**Una chica inusual, un chico común.**

La vida en los suburbios era común y corriente, todos seguían la rutina desde hace años.

La familia Kurosaki, la mas importante del país vivía en aquel exclusivo suburbio una digna copia de Bel air. Los días transcurrían de la misma manera o al menos a si le pareció a Ichigo.

Su alarma sono a las 7:00 en punto, era Lunes así que obligatoriamente tenia que asistir al prestigioso colegio donde estudiaba. Termino de ducharse y cambiarse y bajo al enorme comedor a encontrarse con su padre.

-¡Ichigo!-grito mientras saltaba de la mesa intentando dar una buena patada, pero esta fue esquivada.

-Debes aprender nuevos trucos, esto comienza a tornarse aburrido.- agrego el chico. Era muy atractivo, alto, ojos color ámbar, facciones dignas de una adonis griego, y un físico para el pecado a pesar de sus cortos 17 años.

-Estas creciendo hijo mio, ojala tu madre estuviera aquí para verlo.- los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lagrimas al musitar aquella frase.

-No empecemos con sentimentalismos.- respondio el pelinaranja un poco fastidiado

-¡Ichi-ni!-grito una joven

-Yuzu ¿que pasa?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-Nada, solo que aquí esta tu almuerzo- la niña sonrió y lo entrego a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias.- sonrio.- Se me hace tarde.-murmuro

-Pero no has desayudano.- dijo su padre confundido

-Lo siento, olvide por completo que hoy llega la chica nueva y como delegado debo pasar tiempo con ella para que se adapte, lo siento hoy no puedo llevarlas.- Tomo su chaqueta, su maletín y salio rumbo al colegio. Como era de esperarse el joven no paseaba en transporte publico, el chico tenia su propio auto deportivo un buen regalo de su cumpleaños numero 16 un hermoso Maybach exelero.

Aparco su carro en el exclusivo estacionamiento y se dirigió a la entrada del colegio.

-¡Kurosaki!-Llamo uno de sus amigos.

-Ahora no Asano, tengo que ver a la directora.- agrego seriamente.

-De eso quiero hablar contigo ¿como es?.- pregunto el chico entusiasmado

-Espero que sea una hermosa chica.- interrumpio Mizuiro

-Ya lo veremos.- el chico se adentro en el establecimiento y se dirigio a la oficina de la directora.

-Kurosaki, me alegro que estés aquí.- Ichigo poso su mirada sobre la joven, solo podía apreciar su cabello, era largo, llegaba mas abajo de su cintura, obscuro como la noche pero decorado con unas mechas plateadas en la parte baja de este.- Quiero presentarte a Ku...-

-No creo que sea necesario tanto formalismo, con mi nombre esta bien.- interrumpio la chica.

-Esta bien si así lo deseas.- poso su mirada en ella y luego en el joven.- Ella es Rukia, esta becada y viene desde Francia a instalarse aquí.- Ichigo tomo asiento a lado de ella, era una chica completamente distinta, se salia del molde establecido. Era una hermosura sin lugar a dudas, ojos grandes color violeta, piel nivea, sus orejas estaban decoradas con muchos aretes pudo contar 4 en la oreja derecha y 3 en la izquierda pero aun así ella los hacia lucir bien. La chica estrecho su mano la manga de su blusa se levanto un poco y este pudo apreciar un tatuaje, no de la manera que hubiera querido pero sabia que en el brazo derecho había una marca.

-Mucho gusto.- sonrio levemente y lo miro

-El gusto es mio, soy Kurosaki Ichigo te mostraré la escuela.-

-Tus libros y horarios están en tu casillero, espero que tu estancia aquí sea de lo mas placentera y que no visites mi oficina.- la dama sonrió y miro a Ichigo.- Tratala bien.- Ichigo asintio y salio de la dirección acompañado de la joven, era muy pequeña o el era muy alto.

-Asi que Francia.- interrumpio seriamente

-Si- respondio Rukia sin decir una palabra mas.

-La escuela te va a agradar.- agrego un poco entusiasmado.

-Solo vengo a estudiar ¿hay algo bueno en eso?- Ichigo sonrió y la miro.

-Creo que no, pero es lo que debemos hacer.- caminaban por los largos pasillos visitando las aulas vacías.-

-¿Por que no todo puede ser mas fácil? Bueno para ustedes la vida es muy fácil.-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Todos me miraron como bicho raro cuando baje del autobús, creo que nadie lo utiliza ¿acaso hay algo malo en eso?-

-Bueno... aqui todos poseen un automóvil o al menos asi es.-

-Es un colegio, que mas podía esperar.- Rukia le dedico una sonrisa torcida a Ichigo.

-No todos te miran como bicho raro.- musito en voz baja

-¿Entonces como me miran?- pregunto curiosa.

-Como un efecto al deseo, con tu ropa cualquiera lo haría.- Ichigo llego al área de casillero busco el numero del casillero de Rukia y la miro.- Este es.- Rukia tomo las llaves y lo abrió con delicadeza.

-Muchas gracias, son muchos libros.- bufo mientras admiraba la pila que se encontraba en su pequeño casillero.

-Lo se, pero los necesitas.-

-Que mala suerte, en fin.-

-Tu primera clase es historia, parece que estamos en el mismo grupo.-

-Parece que si.- Los dos chicos se adentraron al aula, todos guardaron silencio. Miraban a Rukia de arriba hacia abajo y eso se tornaba algo incomodo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-grito una pelinaranja muy voluptuosa.

-Inoue, hola.- Ichigo sonrio levemente.

-Hola, ella debe ser la chica nueva ¿cierto?- la joven se coloco enfrente de Rukia y la miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rukia, mucho gusto.- La chica extendió su mano, dejando ver su tatuaje completo, Orihime sonrió y la miro de nuevo.

-¿Puedo ver tu tatuaje?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Claro.- Rukia levanto la manga de su blusa, se podía apreciar la frase There's the moon asking to stay long enough for the clouds to fly me away well it's my time coming, i'm not afraid to die" en su antebrazo derecho, pero esa no era la unica frase que albergaba su cuerpo, en sus dedos tenia la frase "Colour me free" Entre sus muñecas había dos frases mas "I was" en la muñeca izquierda "born free" en la muñeca derecha.

-Son muchos pero hermosos.- respondio Orihime, Rukia sonrió.

-¡Una chica nueva!-exclamo Mizuiro.- ¿Como te llamas hermosa?.-

-Rukia.- respondio seriamente

-Cuentame algo de ti.-

-Prefiero no hablar sobre mi.-

-Primera chica sexy que conozco que no quiere hablar sobre ella.- Murmuro otro joven.

-¿Renji?-pregunto Rukia emocionada

-Pero sabia que seria la unica.- respondio Renji sonriente, Rukia sonrió y lo miro.

-¿Que haces aqui?-Rukia no podia creer que al menos tendría un conocido.

-Quien diria que terminaría aquí ¿no lo crees?-

-Creo que la pregunta va para mi.- Rukia volvió a sonreír.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Ichigo curioso

-Si, fuimos novios hace unos años.- respondio Renji sonriente, Rukia solo se limito a suspirar y darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-Eso es lo que hubieras querido tu, es solo un amigo.- Las clases comenzaron y rápidamente terminaron, la pelinegra era la ultima en salir del aula, se dirigio hacia su casillero y guardo sus cosas. Camino con pereza a la salida de la escuela pero una voz impidió que ella se retirara.

-¡Rukia!-llamo Ichigo

-¿Hmm?-pregunto arquendo una ceja.

-Me preguntaba si ¿querias salir a comer con nosotros?- pregunto algo agitado.

-No creo tener tiempo.- respondio seriamente

-Solo seran unos cuantos minutos.-agrego Orihime

-Lo siento, debo irme, sera otro día.- Sonrio y desapareció por la puerta. En verdad era una chica distinta, una chica con porte y personalidad.

**Continuara **


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La chica misteriosa.**_

Rukia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo y fumando, se declaraba una adicta a la nicotina pero en ella dejaba ir todas sus penas. El aire de misterio siempre la rodeaba, tenia porte y estilo.

Hoy al menos se había puesto un pantalón, pensaba Ichigo al verla. Hacia que una simple blusa blanca luciera genial con una camisa verde militar, dejaba al descubierto esas marcas de guerra, como ella llamaba a sus tatuajes. Brazaletes hacían complemento, siempre utilizaba un barniz negro y un labial tinto, el pantalón ajustado que vestía hacia que sus piernas relucieran mas de lo normal.

-Deja de mirarla.- murmuro Sado provocando que el pelinaranja se exaltara.

-¿Quien dijo que la estaba mirando?- pregunto Ichigo irónicamente.

-Puedes decirnos que era lo que Asano comento.-

-No lo escuche.- Ichigo bebió un poco del jugo que le quedaba.

-¡Si la estabas mirando!- exclamo Asano.

-No la estaba mirando y si me permiten tengo practica de fútbol en unos minutos.- Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

Rukia terminaba su ultimo cigarrillo, suspiro y dejo el libro sobre la mesa, guardo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia las instalaciones del colegio.

Odiaba las clases de arte por el simple hecho que tenia a unos descerebrados como compañeros. Por suerte la campana sonó y tuvo la oportunidad

de salir rápidamente y descansar para su siguiente clase.

Salio del aula y se percato de que ya no había nadie en ella solo aquellos monos que la sacaban de sus casillas.

-Que rara es.- susurro uno.

-¡Oye Kuchiki!- el mas alto y robusto del grupo le tapo el paso a Rukia, ella reflejaba tranquilidad.

-¡Oye Kuchiki, te estoy hablando o te haces la zorra...por que eso es lo que hace tu hermana!- exclamo otro chico, los jóvenes le tapaban el paso a Rukia.-¿Tu tambien lo haces?-

-¿Que dijiste?- la pelinegra volteo seriamente y levanto una ceja.

-Tu tambien lo haces, zorra.- respondio el líder.

-Dilo otra vez.- ordeno Rukia con tranquilidad.

-Creo que mejor debes tener cuidado, zorra, sabes que es lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo.- Rukia se acerco lentamente hacia el, el

chico intento propinarle un golpe en el rostro pero ella fue mas rápida y logro darle una buena paliza.

-Oye ya basta.- exclamo uno.

-Vamonos, no perdamos el tiempo con esta perra.- agrego otro, Ichigo observaba todo cuidadosamente y decidió acercarse a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-Si, no paso nada.- respondio tranquila.

-¡Tu mano! esta sangrando.- agrego el pelinaranja.-Debo llevarte a la enfermería.-

-Ichigo...no.- Rukia tomo la mano del joven y lo miro.-

-Entonces salgamos de aquí.- sugirio el joven.

-Me agrada la idea ¿que propones?-pregunto divertida mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Sugiero que vayamos por un helado ¿te parece buena idea?- Rukia sonrío levemente y comenzó a caminar.

-Mueve tu trasero.- Ichigo sonrió y comenzó a caminar.-

* * *

-Eso fue un buen golpe.- dijo divertido mientras vendaba la mano de la pelinegra

-Eso espero... quería abstenerme a seguir golpeándolo, pero no quiero tener problemas.-

-Se lo merecía.- Los dos se miraron por un segundo.

-Un helado de chocolate con menta y uno de Vainilla. Que lo disfruten.- Los dos comenzaron a comer helado sin dejar de mirarse.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso tengo tres cabezas?-pregunto divertida.

-No, para nada... solo que eres diferente.- Ichigo sonrió levemente.

-¿Rara? eso es lo que quieres decir, no me digas que también debere darte una paliza Kurosaki.- los dos rieron ante el comentario.

-No, solamente eres distinta.-

-Soy unica.- sonrio.

-¿Eres francesa?-pregunto intrigado.

-Algo asi. ¿Puedo probar el tuyo?- Ichigo asintió y Rukia tomo una cucharada de el helado de Vainilla de Ichigo.

-Lo siento... recuerdo que no te gusta hablar sobre ti.-

-Soy Francesa, mi madre es rusa y mi padre es francés así que surgió una estúpida historia de amor en Paris y después surgi yo.-

-Eso es algo nuevo ¿acaso no crees en el amor?- pregunto Ichigo tomando un poco del helado de Rukia.

-Es un invento tonto, sabemos que todos quieren lo mismo, sexo y una cara bonita... ¿asi es como ahora se llama? ¿amor?- Ichigo rio al igual que Rukia.

-Estoy en desacuerdo contigo.- interrumpio Ichigo.- ¿no te gustaría saber lo que es?- Rukia negó.

-Cambiemos de tema, esto es algo aburrido, dime ¿que te llevo a saltarte las clases? Eres el delegado.-

-Una amiga rebelde que me lo ordeno.- Ichigo sonrió y miro a Rukia.

-Deberias alejarte de ella, puede ser un mal ejemplo.- Rukia correspondió la sonrisa.

Charlaron de cosas sin sentido hasta terminar su helado, la joven miro su reloj y se levanto de la mesa sorprendida.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo, tomo sus cosas y miro a Ichigo.- Me divertí mucho, pero ya es tarde y debo ir a trabajar.-

-Si quieres puedo llevarte.- sugirio.

-¡No!-exclamo.- Digo... no, así esta bien se arreglarmelas ¿lo recuerdas?- Rukia levanto su mano y levanto una ceja.- Ahora si me disculpas... nos vemos mañana.-

-Esta bien...¡Rukia!- La chica freno en seco y volvió hacia Ichigo.

-¿Te gustaria salir de nuevo? No como una cita, sino como amigos ¿te parece bien?-

-Disfrazar como una simple salida de amigos una cita, eso es perverso y me agrada, pero tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo.- Ichigo suspiro y miro como la pelinegra se alejaba del lugar.

De verdad era todo un misterio, entrar en su vida era como navegar por el profundo océano, podías encontrar millones de cosas en ella pero era difícil saber que era lo que ella sentía o pensaba.

Pero no le importaba ahogarse en ese mar. Ichigo regreso a casa sin sacar de su mente a la pelinegra pero debía dejarla salir.

**Continuara **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 a la orden, gracias por los reviews, espero este sea de su agrado, no dejen de leer y comentar. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**


	4. Capitulo 3 Pasadopresente

**Capitulo 3**

**Pasado...presente.**

-Rukia, deja de jugar con eso, tus clases de latin van a comenzar a ahora.-

-Pero...solo quiero jugar un rato.- respondio la pequeña.

-No hay tiempo de juegos.-

...

Su respiracion era agitada,habia sudado, habia tenido una pesadilla. Miro al reloj; 5:30

-Solo un mal sueño.- murmuro para si misma, cerro los ojos y volvió a dormir plácidamente. Se levanto temprano y tomo un baño. Sus pesadillas estaban siendo mas recurrentes de lo normal y eso no le gustaba. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, coloco crema corporal en cada extensión de su piel, su sexy ropa interior Victoria Secret. Tomo un suéter azul, una falda negra y unas medias que llegaban hasta su muslo. Salio de su habitación y miro a su hermana.

-Buenos dias.- murmuro Hisana.

-Hola.- respondio Rukia.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto tiernamente.

-Si...bueno no. Tuve una pesadilla.- Rukia tomo algo de jugo y pan tostado.

-¿Que soñaste?.- pregunto preocupada.

-Con papá... no hablemos de esto ¿si?- Hisana sonrío y tomo las manos de Rukia.- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve al hospital?-

-No, estaré bien. No quiero ser un estorbo para tus clases.-

-Puedo faltar.- sugirio la pelinegra.

-No quiero que pierdas tu beca, estaré bien.- Hisana sonrío levemente.

-Ya es tarde. Nos vemos en la noche. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.- Rukia sonrío y beso la frente de su hermana.

-Suerte.-

Rukia arribo a la escuela temprano. Le gustaba la clase de literatura avanzada, así podía liberarse un poco de sus pensamientos. Termino su clase favorita y se reunió con sus amigos.

-Miren quien esta aqui. Espero que tomar clases con los chicos grandes no te vuelva una amargada.- interrumpio Renji.

-Sali contigo durante meses ¿acaso vez que me hubiera convertido en una idiota?- todos rieron ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo deberia sentarme con los populares.- interrumpio Renji.- Pero comencé a salir con esta chica y mi vida social se fue al carajo.- Rukia sonrió.

-¿Donde se encuentra Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia intrigada.

-Parece que alguien esta interesada en el delegado.- agrego Sado.

-Solo quiero saber donde esta.- respondio seriamente algo apenada.

-¡Hablando del rey de Roma!-

-Espero que sea algo bueno.- Dijo Ichigo.

-Rukia preguntaba por ti.- interrumpio Renji.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que es lo que pasa?.- Sonrio seductoramente.

-Queria saber como estabas eso esto, ahora si me permiten...tengo clase.-

-¡Hey Rukia!.- La chica freno y miro a Renji.-¿Vendras a la fiesta esta noche?-

-Sabes que no puedo ir.- respondio la joven.

-Eres joven, vamos a divertirnos ¿que dices?- Rukia sonrió.

-Vere si puedo ir ¿ok?-

Rukia tenia la noche libre. Quería ir a la fiesta pero no quería dejar a su hermana sola.

-Ve a esa fiesta.- dijo Hisana.

-No puedo dejarte aquí.-respondio Rukia.

-Anda, ve. Yo me ire a dormir en este momento. La quimioterapia me dejo agotada.- Hisana sonrio levemente. Pero no iras vestida asi.- Hisana camino hacia su habitación, saco una caja y de ella saco un conjunto así. cgi/set?id=110830281&.locale=es

-¿Estas segura de que me dejaras utilizar tu ropa?- pregunto Rukia emocionada.

-Si.- Hisana sonrió, la pelinegra la abrazo tiernamente y corrió a cambiarse. El conjunto se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo. Salio de su casa y tomo un taxi rumbo a la fiesta.

Todos la miraban anonadados, se acerco a la barra y bebió un poco de vodka.

-Crei que no ibas a venir.- murmuro Ichigo.

-Aqui me tienes.- Rukia sonrio.

-¿Quieres bailar?. Rukia asintió y los dos llegaron a la pista de baile. Bebieron y bailaron toda la noche, la pelinegra estaba ebria, tanto que subio a una mesa y comenzó a bailar de una manera seductora. Ichigo la tomo delicadamente y la miro, el joven la llevo a una de las habitaciones para que durmiera un poco.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos.- interrumpio Rukia.

-¿Ah, eso crees?- pregunto Ichigo, recostó a la pelinegra en la cama.

-Si... por eso Orihime esta loca por ti.-

-No creo que lo este.- respondio el pelinaranja.

-Lo esta, todas las chicas lo están.- Rukia sonrió.

-Debes dormir, estas demasiado ebria.- susurro Ichigo.

-No quiero dormir.- cruzo los brazos e hizo un gesto como si de niña pequeña se tratara.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Esto.- Rukia se levanto lentamente de la cama y se tomo asiento sobre el regazo de Ichigo, mirando lo a los ojos, podía sentir su respiración, se acerco un poco mas y sus labios se rozaron levemente dando paso a un apasionado beso, por la forma en la que ella besaba Ichigo sabia que no era una joven virginal, pero eso no le importaba. Sintió las frías manos de la pelinegra en su abdomen, acariciaba sus piernas y no dejaba de besar sus labios.

-Ah Ichigo.- gimio al sentir los cálidos besos en su cuello. El chico entro en razon y se detuvo.

-No puedo hacerlo.- murmuro, su respiración era agitada.

-¿Por que no?.- pregunto confundida.

-Si vamos a hacerlo quiero que estés sobria. Esto seria aprovecharme de ti.- Ichigo acomodo delicadamente la ropa de Rukia. La joven bajo de su regazo y lo miro con demasiada confusión.- Sera mejor que te lleve a casa.-

-¡No!- exclamo molesta.- Buscare a Renji.- Ichigo busco a Renji por todos lados, cuando lo encontró se encargo de llevar a Rukia a su hogar.

Al siguiente día todo transcurría de manera normal, las clases habían finalizado. Ichigo debía hablar con Rukia sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, trago saliva y se acerco a ella.

-Rukia.- interrumpio

-Ichigo.- la joven sonrió.- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Si... lo de anoche.-

-Lo se, fue un error, lo siento nunca debió ocurrir.- ¿Por que se sentía mal con esas palabras? Sentía que su corazón había sido destrozado.

-Asi es, y quería pedirte una disculpa.- agrego Ichigo.

-No es necesario.- Cerro su casillero y tomo su bolso.- Debo irme, nos vemos mañana.- Comenzo a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.- ¡Auch! ¡Deberias tener mas cuidado!- exclamo molesta.

-Tu fuiste la que tuvo la culpa.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa voz... no podía ser el.

-¿Kaien?-pregunto atonita.

-El mismo.- El joven sonrió levemente.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Estudio aquí. ¿Que haces tu aqui?.-

-Es una larga historia.- respondio Rukia.- No quiero ser grosera pero debo irme.-

-Siempre tan misteriosa, Kuchiki. Nos veremos luego.- Kaien beso la mejilla de Rukia. Después de tanto tiempo aun con una simple sonrisa podía hacerla sentir nerviosa. Algo extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Continuara.

* * *

Mitsuki,gracias por leer y comentar :D Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado.

Tranquila, con el progreso de la historia te enteraras de la vida de Rukia lo que ha sucedido en su pasado y lo que sucedera en el futuro pero debe vivir su presente. Espero que te quedes hasta el final de esta historia.

Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, no olviden comentar. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 4 Son de amores

**Capitulo 4**

**Son de amores**

habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Rukia había llegado a la escuela. Su relación con Ichigo había mejorado se habían convertido en amigos cercanos, para Ichigo ella seguía siendo una chica misteriosa, a pesar de la confianza que había entre los dos aun seguía siendo una completa desconocida a sus ojos; sabia su nombre pero no conocía su historia. Algo impactante debió pasar en su vida para que la pelinegra no hablara de ella. Pero eso no le importaba a el, la aceptaba tal y como era, siempre tan autentica, el estilo grunge la caracterizaba, amaba leer y le gustaba fumar, era una chica libre y eso lo volvía loco, era diferente y eso le encantaba.

La manera en la que acomodaba su cabello, aquellas miradas que le dedicaba, aquellas sonrisas, esos labios que siempre tenían un color carmín, el barniz de uñas negro, el olor de su perfume mezclado con el tabaco, su forma de vestir y caminar, su forma de hablar y pensar, esas pequeñas cosas que hacían a Rukia Kuchiki le fascinaban. Comenzaba a pensar que le gustaba, pero no simplemente le gustaba su físico sino su forma de ser, entonces paso a la siguiente etapa; La quería y mucho. No sabia como aquella chica se había convertido en una persona tan importante en su vida en unos cuantos meses. Le negaba a su cabeza el hecho de que podía tener una relación con ella pero no sabia como negarselo a su corazón, no podía ignorar esas extrañas sensaciones que le causaba con el simple hecho de sonreír o como mencionaba su nombre.

Debía decirle que sentía algo por ella, algo mas fuerte que una simple atracción física. No podía negar que hermosas chicas estaban detrás de el, pero eso ni importaba solo un nombre cabía en su cabeza y era el de Rukia.

-Ichigo ¿me estas escuchando?- Habia notado su mirada perdida y ella conocía bien esa mirada, aquella que utilizaba cuando pensaba demasiado.

-Si...en realidad no ¿que es lo que decías?- Rukia suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Te he dicho que los rumores que han inventado sobre mi son completamente estúpidos.- Sus facciones demostraban que no estaba nada contenta pero debía admitir que eran divertidas.- ¿Integrante de la mafia? ¿Actriz porno? ¿Que he vendido uno de mis riñones para conseguir ropa tan costosa? ¡Son estupideces!-

-Vamos, debes admitir que en cierta forma esto es divertido.- Ichigo coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca, tomando una posición distinta, mas relajada.

-¿Divertido? ¡Si claro!- Tomo un cigarrillo y lo coloco entre sus labios.

-Seria divertido que dejaras de fumar.- murmuró, cerro los ojos y se percato de que aquel papel con tabaco había sido encendido.

-Abrire una cuenta en el banco y metere tu opinión, tal vez en unos meses me genere algún interés.- Sonrio de lado.

-Siempre tan sutil.- respondio el chico con sarcasmo.

-Debo irme, tengo clase de literatura avanzada.- Tomo sus cosas y comenzo a caminar.

Su vida no era fácil, las cosas por las que había pasado desde que era pequeña le habían dejado una marca y las había plasmado con aquellos tatuajes que solo tenían un significado para ella y eso era lo que en realidad importaba. Habia caído muchas veces pero siempre podía levantarse y regalar una sonrisa.

Su clase favorita había pasado volando, tomo su bolso y camino hacia su casillero. Su mirada estaba perdida ¿cual era el motivo? Aquel chico llamado Ichigo, pocas personas la hacían perder la noción del tiempo en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta ¿por que el? Era completamente distinto con los chicos que había salido; Deportista, buen estudiante, con un sentido de la música distinto al de ella. Era buena ignorando lo que su corazón sentía.

-Kuchiki.- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shiba.- respondio de la misma manera.

-Me alegra volver a verte.- Kaien era un tipo atractivo, debía admitir que tenia un cierto parecido a Ichigo.

-Lo mismo digo.- sonrio Rukia levemente.

-¡Rukia!- llamo Ichigo.

-¡Hey Ichigo!- sonrio amplia mente.- ¿Que pasa?-

-Quisiera hablar contigo si es que puedes.- Ichigo miro a Kaien, el joven sonrío levemente.

-Si, esta bien. En un momento iré.- Rukia sonrió y el joven desapareció.-¿Que es lo que decías?-pregunto algo distraída.

-Vamos a la cafetería, me gustaría charlar contigo.-

-¿Es una invitación?- cerro el casillero y miro al chico.

-No, puedes tomarlo como una orden.- Kaien sonrió seductoramente.

-Siempre tan controlador...- Rukia suspiro.- Pero que sea solo un momento.- Los dos caminaron tranquilamente por el lugar. Charlaron durante horas, Ichigo los observaba desde lejos no veía a Rukia tan feliz, reia, sus ojos se iluminaban al estar a su lado.

-Pareces un acosador.-interrumpio Renji.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- murmuro Ichigo.

-No tienes que decirme...se que te gusta y que la quieres.- Renji sonrío levemente.- Y como no hacerlo, es una chica impresionante.-

-¿Quien es el? Parece que se conocen desde hace mucho.-Ichigo bebio un poco de agua y miro discretamente a Rukia y Kaien.

-Kaien Shiba...esta estudiando la universidad, es muy popular y muy rico. Su familia es una de las mas poderosas del país. Ellos dos se conocen desde hace unos años.-

-Eso lo explica todo...¿fue su novio?-

-Alguien esta celoso. Rukia siempre lo admiro, debo decir que lo amo, pero las cosas no se dieron.- Renji coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. En ese momento hubiera deseado no ver aquella imagen. Kaien y Rukia besándose, la chica asintió y abrazo a Kaien. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Renji solo suspiro y dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda del pelinaranja.

Las clases habían finalizado. Ichigo estaba decepcionado, estaba triste, guardo sus libros sin ansias y tomo su mochila para asi salir del lugar.

-¡Ichigo!-llamo Rukia entusiasmada.-¡Espera!-

-Rukia ¿que pasa?- pregunto Ichigo desganado.

-¿Que tienes? te vez triste.- Rukia tomo la mano de Ichigo, cruzando sus miradas.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado...- sonrio levemente

-No me engañas Ichigo, pero se que no me dirás nada y tienes prisa...¿que es lo que querías decirme?-

-¿Iras al viaje de la playa?-pregunto nervioso.

-Si.- Sonrio ampliamanete.- Nos vemos mañana.- beso su mejilla y salio corriendo con Kaien.

-Kurosaki-kun...-murmuro Orihime

-Hola Inoue.- sonrio levemente.

-¿Estas ocupado?- pregunto tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

-No, solo iba de regreso a mi casa.-

-¿Te gustaria ir a cenar a mi casa?- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Claro, vamos.- Asi Ichigo y Orihime salieron rumbo a la casa de la chica. Al llegar la joven preparo la cena, los dos charlaron y rieron.

-Sa...sabes, siempre he sentido una atracción hacia ti.- Agacho la mirada y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Eres muy linda Orihime.- Ichigo sonrió, si Rukia era feliz el se daría la oportunidad de serlo. Orihime siempre había estado para el, era una chica hermosa. Asi que lo haría. Ichigo se acerco a la joven y la beso tiernamente, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

-Q-que fue eso.- pregunto sorprendida.

-Un beso.- Ichigo sonrió y volvió a besar la.- Ahora fueron dos.-

-Ichigo ¡me haces muy feliz!- Exclamo Orihime abrazando al joven.

Ahora el debía concentrarse en Orihime como Rukia debía concentrarse en Kaien.

Continuara

* * *

**Lamento el error del capitulo pasado deberia ser el numero 3 pero en fin.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esto sea de su agrado.**


	6. Capitulo 5 El gran viaje

**Capitulo 5**

**El gran viaje**

Un mes había pasado desde que Rukia inicio su relación con Kaien y desde que Ichigo inicio la suya con Orihime. Habían llegado las vacaciones de dos semanas, unos meses antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano.

-Hisana la despensa ya esta lista, si quieres algo o te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme vendré lo mas rápido posible.- Rukia corría como loca de un lado a otro guardando cosas en la maleta.

-Deberias relajarte, eso es a lo que vas, a relajarte y divertirte.- Hisana sonrío levemente.

-Esta bien ¡se me hace tarde! Nos vemos en unos días, te quiero mucho.- Rukia se acerco a su hermana y beso su frente, tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar en busca de un taxi. En cuestión de minutos llego a la escuela donde todos viajarían en la camioneta de Renji.

Durante el viaje pasaron muchas cosas, al inicio ninguno encontraba la forma de acomodarse, después Tatsuki comenzó a sufrir mareos y tuvieron que detenerse durante unos minutos para que se recuperara, Ichigo había olvidado su celular y Rukia había olvidado llevar lo mas importante; un traje de baño.

-¡Anda Rukia!- Exclamo Renji desesperado.

-¡Solo ire a pagar, esperen en la camioneta!- respondio desde el vestidor.

-¡Es un infierno!-Agrego Ichigo.-¿Como pudiste olvidar un traje de baño?-

-Disculpeme señor Kurosaki, en Paris no lo necesitaba ¿quien olvida su celular?.-Rukia salio del vestidor y pago los trajes de baño. En cuestion de horas llegaron a su destino. La casa en la playa de los padres de Renji.

-Bien, les mostrare sus habitaciones chicos y chicas.- Algunos sirvientes ayudaron a bajar las maletas. El lugar parecía un palacio, todo estaba decorado con el mas exquisito estilo marroquí, piso de marmol y paredes con hermosos detalles. El lobby era amplio, en medio de este había unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.- Esta habitación es para Orihime y Tatsuki, espero que la disfruten.- Renji abrió la puerta, las chicas quedaron boqui abiertas.- Esta es para Sado y Uryuu.- los jovenes se adentraron en aquella suite.- Ammm y esta es para ustedes dos.-

-¿Que?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida.- Pense que compartiría habitación contigo.-

-No mi niña, dormire solo, hay una habitación con una sola cama y esa sera para mi, Ichigo es buena compañía...¿acaso que quieras hacer algo malo?-

-Olvidalo.- Al entrar en la habitación los dos quedaron sorprendidos. La habitación era enorme, había dos camas matrimoniales una enfrente de otra, a lado de estas dos buros adornados con hermosos jarrones con flores y lamparas, al otro lado había un pequeño tocador con un sillón, y una salita complementaba el lugar con una lujosa pantalla. Al entrar al baño todo era de mármol y era amplio, una tina y una lujosa regadera hacían juego con el lavamanos. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y en su lugar.

Rukia suspiro y tomo uno de los trajes de baño, era de dos piezas y de su tienda favorita para comprar lencería; Victoria secret. Era negro en forma triangular, para atarlo detrás de la nuca los cordones eran rosas y por la espalda se unían tres para atarlo, la parte de abajo consistía en una pequeña pantaleta que cubría la parte delantera y trasera de color negro y dos cordones se encargaban de unir las piezas. Tomo un pequeño vestido de color negro, que la cubrirían mientras estuviera en la casa. Ato su cabello en una coleta alta y salio del baño. Era tiempo de divertirse.

Todos salieron de la casa rumbo a la piscina y el mar.

-¡Hey Rukia!-Exclamo Renji.-¡Quitate eso y disfruta!-

-En un momento, pervertido.- La joven tomo un poco de protector solar y lo coloco en sus brazos y piernas. Quito el vestido y lo dejo en uno de los camastros. Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla, ahora podía apreciar otros tatuajes. Llevaba uno en la mitad de la espalda que decía "L'art est la solution au chaos." (El arte es la solución al caos) En la nuca llevaba una frase muy peculiar: Nunca un fracaso siempre una lección" En el costado izquierdo del torax llevaba un atrapasueños con solo dos plumas. En la pierna derecha había una frase que decía "Now i'm a warrior" (Ahora soy una guerrera)

-Deberias dejar de hacerte tatuajes.- sugirio Renji.

-Querido, todos mis tatuajes tienen un significado.- Rukia sonrió y se adentro a la piscina.- No me haría un tatuaje por decorar mi piel.- Comenzo a nadar. La vista era preciosa, aquella puesta de sol le hacia recordar los viejos tiempos. Pasaron un tiempo en la alberca y después todos se prepararon para salir, pero Rukia prefería quedarse a descansar al igual que Ichigo.

Habia tomado su pijama para darse paso a dormir.

-¿Hisana?-murmuro la pequeña Rukia. Su hermana siempre se había encargado de vestir la bien;camiseta de manga larga con puntos, un short color azul marino y su cabello suelto con una diadema. Su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente y a lado de ella se encontraba un hombre; Alto y delgado, de piel pálida y ojos violáceos, su entre cejo siempre se encontraba fruncido y un gesto mirada era frívola, su cabello de color negro llegaba hasta los omóplatos, algunos mechones caían por su frente.

-Rukia...deberías estar dormida.- respondio Hisana limpiando sus lagrimas e intentando sonreír.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto de manera inocente.

-Nada mi niña, solo un mal día.-

-No llores...-

-Hisana te ha dicho que no tiene nada, ahora ve a la cama.- ordeno el hombre.

-Pe...pero.- murmuró.

-Nada de peros ¡es una orden!- Una sirvienta tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia otro lugar.

-¡Es tu culpa!-gritaba Hisana histericamente-¡Por tu culpa perdimos a nuestros hijos!-

Su respiración era agitada, esos sueños se estaban haciendo mas recurrentes.

-¿Rukia? ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ichigo algo preocupado.

-S-si...solo una pequeña pesadilla.- suspiro y miro a Ichigo.-Pense que irías con Orihime.-

-Prefiero descansar.-sonrio levemente.

-Si...la ultima fiesta estuve a punto de...-

-Lo se pero no paso nada.- Ichigo se levanto y tomo asiento en la cama de Rukia.-Debo decir que eres una de las chicas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida.- Rukia se sonrojo.

-Ichigo...-murmuro.-Te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti.- El chico no pudo resistir mas, se acerco lentamente a ella y beso sus cálidos labios, tiernamente y a la vez apasionado.

-I-chi-go.- murmuro Orihime devastada. Rukia abrio los ojos como platos y alejo a Ichigo como pudo.-

-¡Orihime puedo explicarlo!-La pelinegra se puso de pie y corrio detras de Orihime.-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamo Rukia molesta.

-¡No queria causar nada malo!-respondio Ichigo

-Viejo, deberias esperar a que las cosas se calmen.- sugirio Renji.

Ahora que es lo que pasaría, había cometido un gran error y no podía negarlo.

**continuara **

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D me hacen muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia.**

**No dejen de leer esta historia, algo esta a punto de pasar.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Solo quiero que seas feliz

**Capitulo 6**

**Solo quiero que seas feliz**.

Un mes sin hablar con ella, un mes sin saber que es lo pasaba en la vida de ella. Habia terminado con Orihime pero le alegraba saber que el nuevo chico llamado Ulquiorra la hacia muy feliz.

Por su parte Rukia pasaba mucho tiempo con Kaien y eso comenzaba a molestarla un poco. Un hecho mas hacia espacio en su cabeza; El beso con Ichigo.

Su relación comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, peleas constantes y eso la agobiaba bastante, dejo ir sus pensamientos en una larga y relajante ducha. Tomo un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje, para ir a la escuela tomo un top negro y una falda negra con estampado floreado, unas medias que llegaban a la mitad de su pierna, unas botas negras estilo militar y como accesorios una cadena al igual que llevaba una de brazalete.

Después de terminar su arreglo personal salio rumbo al colegio. Sus clases habían transcurrido de forma normal de manera que finalizaron rápidamente.

Rukia terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el casillero cuando llego Kaien.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto seriamente.

-Prefiero irme sola.- Rukia tomo su bolsa y comenzó a caminar, Kaien la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la miro.

-Iremos a mi casa, en este momento.-ordeno

-Tengo cosas que hacer y eso no te incumbe.-

-Me incube bastante, eres ¡mi novia!-

-¡Tu novia, pero no soy algo que puedas comprar!- Rukia lo miro de manera desafiante, Kaien tomo su billetera y lanzo algo de dinero en el rostro de Rukia.

-¡Ahora si puedo hacerlo! ¡Vamonos!- La pelinegra le soltó una bofetada y escupio en su rostro. Eso enfureció a Kaien y le soltó una bofetada. Ichigo veía la escena desde lejos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de rabia, se acerco al joven y le propino un buen golpe.

-¡Ichigo no!-exclamo, se levanto e intento separarlos pero solo recibió un empujón como respuesta.-¡Ya basta!-grito.

-Si vuelves a tocarla otra vez, ire a matarte.- Ichigo dejo a Kaien en el suelo, mientras salia con Rukia. Los dos subieron al auto sin decir una sola palabra, bajaron a una farmacia para comprar alcohol y vendas. En el auto, Ichigo comenzó a limpiar un poco de sangre que habia en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si...solo fue un pequeño golpe ¿y tu?-Sus miradas se cruzaron y no dijeron nada. Cuando Ichigo termino de limpear la sangre del rostro de Rukia, ella comenzo a limpiar algunas de las heridas.

-Rukia, no puedes seguir con el.- agrego Ichigo.

-Lo se.- Rukia suspiro y continuo curando a Ichigo.

-En tu corazón no hay calor ni frío.- susurro Ichigo.

-Ichigo, Kaien me gustaba y mucho, durante varios años dormía con chicos que me trataban como basura. He puesto la vida de otros sobre la mia y he pensado que eso es amor. Quiero que tu seas feliz, me importas tanto que quiero que realices tus sueños.-

-Rukia, te quiero y mucho. No quiero que seas infeliz, quiero que alcances tus sueños y que estés con la persona que amas.-

-Queremos lo mismo.- Rukia sonrío levemente.

-Parece que así es.- Ichigo suspiro y tomo la mano de la pelinegra.-¿Por que no me dejas entrar a tu vida?-

-No creo que sea buena idea. Mi vida es un completo desastre.-

-Selecciona los pedazos de tu corazón y déjame observar adentro, déjame entrar donde solo han estado tus pensamientos, dejame ocupar tu mente asi como haces con la mia.- Ichigo miro a Rukia detenidamente.- Tu corazón es un lio, no vas a admitirlo. no tiene sentido, pero estoy desesperado por conectar y tu no puedes vivir asi. Por miedo dudas y desconfianza, has tirado lejos la llave de tu corazon. El amor no es justo asi que ahi lo tienes mi amor.- Ichigo sonrio levemente

-Ichigo...- Rukia se acerco a el y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Ichigo correspondió el beso.-Quiero hacer la cosas bien ¿si? No quiero que intentes investigar sobre mi pasado ¿entendido?- Ichigo asintio.

-Te esperare.- Respondio en un suspiro.

-Ahora debo irme.-

-Te llevare.- Agrego el pelinaranja

-No...tampoco intentes investigar donde vivo. Nos vemos mañana y muchas gracias.-

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- Rukia rio y asintio. Tomo un cigarrillo y lo coloco en su boca, juego con el encendedor unos cuantos minutos y despues lo encendió, el humo del tabaco invadia su boca y su garganta, lo saboreo por un rato y lo dejo salir lentamente, tardo unos cuantos minutos para terminarlo y cuando lo hizo se adentro en su casa.

-Hola.- dijo Hisana sonriente.

-Hola.- respondio Rukia. Hisana se acerco a su hermana algo preocupada al ver el golpe que tenia en el rostro.-Dime que quedaron peor que tu.-

-Tranquila...y no fue una mujer. Fue Kaien. Pero Ichigo me salvo.- Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua.

-No puedo creer como puedes soportarlo.-

-No decia lo mismo de tu esposo.- suspiro.

-Era distinto Rukia. Yo era joven, mi carrera estaba en ascenso y debia darte un lugar seguro, donde te criara bien.-

-Soportaste sus abusos durante mucho tiempo.- agrego Rukia molesta.

-Lo amaba...y lo amo...dime ¿Amas a Ichigo? ¿El te hace sentir segura, hermosa y feliz?- Rukia asintio con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Que esperas?-

-Tengo miedo que salga lastimado por mis acciones, yo no se nada acerca del amor, siempre he sido muy egoista conmigo misma, soy muy joven para decir "por siempre" No quiero sentir que mi mundo se derrumba de nuevo.- Hisana se acerco a su pequeña hermana.

-Se que aveces las cosas no pueden tener sentido para ti ahora mismo, pero hey ¿que es lo que siempre te dice tu hermana mayor? ¡Firme pequeña soldado! Endereza esos labios ¿por que lloras? me tienes a mi.-Hisana acurruco a Rukia entre sus brazos mientras esta lloraba.-Se que extrañas a mamá y ahora hechas de menos a nuestro padre, y se que me estoy llendo pero estoy tratando de darte la vida que nunca tuve. Puedo verte triste, incluso cuando sonries, incluso cuando ries.-Suspiro y limpio las lagrimas de Rukia.- Ahora calla pequeña, no llores mas, todo va a salir bien. Endereza esos labios señorita, te lo dije, tu hermana esta aqui para abrazarte durante la noche.-

-Y si tambien me lo pides, te comprare un ruiseñor.- agrego Rukia cantando en voz baja. Hisana sonrio.

-Voy a darte el mundo entero, te comprare un anillo de diamantes, cantare por ti. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, solo para verte sonreir. Y si ese ruiseñor no canta y ese anillo no brilla, le rompere el cuello a ese pajaro volvere con el joyero que me vendio el anillo y le hare comerse cada quilate.- Al finalizar de cantar la cancion rieron levemente.

-Debes decirle lo que sientes.-

-Lo hare.- Rukia suspiro y beso la frente de su hermana.

-Quiero que seas feliz, y alcances todas tus metas.-

-Lo hare, hermana.-

-Esto quedara como un juramento ¿entendido?-Rukia asintio y tomo asiento a lado de su debil hermana.

Ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros. Amaba a Ichigo y debia decirlo lo mas pronto posible. Su vida cambiaria de un momento a otro, sin esperarlo. Estaban sin buscarse pero sabiendo que estaban para encontrarse.

**Continuara**

* * *

KodokuChibi Gracias por leer y comentar, espero continues en esta historia.

mitsuki kuromo Me agrada tu idea. Los tatuajes son una parte fundamental en la Rukia que estoy plasmando aqui, con el paso de los capitulos se sabra la historia de esas "marcas de guerra" Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado sin mas me despido y les mando un fuerte abrazo y beso.


	8. Capitulo 7

**El playlist de este capitulo solo consta de una cancion**

**Citizens!-True Romance **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**El baile.**

Las invitaciones por parte de los chicos comenzaban a hacerse presentes tres dias antes del dia mas importante para algunas chicas del colegio. Todas hablaban sobre eso; El vestido que usarian, los zapatos, peinado y maquillaje.

-Ulquiorra me ha invitado al baile.- interrumpio Orihime emocionada.

-Felicidades, Inoue.- Rukia sonrio levemente.

-¿Que hay de ti Rukia?- La pelinegra habia finalizado su relacion con Kaien, ademas de los abusos le habia sido infiel. Con Ichigo la situacion estaba fuera de control no sabia si llevaban una relacion seria o solo era un juego y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

-Creo que no ire, tengo que trabajar.-respondio sonriente.

-Tienes que ir.- agrego Tatsuki.

-Lo pensare,si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.- La pelinegra se levanto y camino rumbo al gimnasio, paso a los vestidores y saco la ropa deportiva que guardaba en su bolso, coloco aquel bra de color negro y un ajustado pantalon deportivo negro, su abdomen estaba al descubierto pero eso no le importaba, ato su cabello en una coleta y comenzo a vendar sus manos y asi poder practicar algo de box.

Se miro por un rato en el espejo y suspiro, calento y golpeo el saco durante unos cuantos minutos.

-El no ha hecho nada.- interrumpio Ichigo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto molesta

-Solo vengo a hablar contigo.- Ichigo sostuvo el saco y miro a Rukia.-No eres tan temible como dicen.-

-Y tu no eres tan inteligente...¿que es lo que quieres?- Rukia lo miro desafiante.- ¡Yo si tengo cosas que decirte! Ya no se cuando nuestra relacion es un juego o es real, estoy perdida.- Comenzo a golpear con algo de furia al pelinaranja, Ichigo la detuvo y la beso con pasion.

-Es real, créeme. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-Me gustaria.- sonrio y miro a Ichigo.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-No.- respondio rápidamente.- Nos veremos aquí.- Ichigo sonrío levemente y miro a Rukia. La joven tomo un baño, regreso a casa para ir a trabajar, cuando regreso del trabajo preparo la cena.

-¿y hay algo nuevo?-pregunto Hisana entusiasmada

-Si, Ichigo me invito al baile.- Hisana sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su hermana.

-¿Y cual es el problema?.-

-No tengo vestido, nada que ponerme.- El baile seria en unas cuantas horas y la joven no estaba lista para ir. Hisana se levanto y camino hacia su habitación, saco una caja blanca y se la entrego a la pelinegra.- Hisana...-susurro sorprendida mientras veía lo que había al interior de esta; un hermoso vestido color marfil en corte de sirena, piedras hermosas estaban bordadas en todo el vestido era un estilo como el Gran Gatsby. Sonrió y abrazo a su hermana y así comenzó su maratón de arreglo.

El vestido encajaba a la perfección, era elegante y hermoso, ato su cabello en un complejo peinado, se maquilló resaltando sus hermosos labios y para concluir unos aretes de diamante y un brazalete que hacían juego con aquel vestido.

-No me esperes despierta.-

Ichigo esperaba impaciente a Rukia, comenzaba a pensar que no iria al baile.

-Tranquilo viejo, sabes como es ella.- interrumpio Renji

-Lo se, pero...-las palabras cayeron de su boca, ahi estaba ella, hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre. Se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla.- Te vez hermosa.- susurro.

-Lo mismo digo...bueno no hermosa, sino que te vez muy bien.-Sonrio nerviosa.

-¿Lista para bailar?- Rukia asintió. Se reunieron con sus amigos en la pista de baile, rieron, bailaron y charlaron durante mucho tiempo, y entonces comenzó una hermosa canción para bailar en pareja. Ichigo coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rukia, mientras esta pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de este.- Sabes... nunca pensé que llegarias a invadir mi mente.- murmuro Ichigo.

-Lo mismo digo, quien diría que terminaría encariñándose con el mejor estudiante de la escuela, creo que tus fans deben odiarme.- sonrio levemente.

-Yo no tengo fans, eso deberías dejarlo a los tuyos o ¿acaso estas celosa?- pregunto divertido,esa sonrisa la enloquecía.

-Solo un poco... pero tengo entendido que eres solo para mi ¿no?- Esa mirada lo hechizaba.

-Solo tuyo, como tu eres solo mía.- Beso su frente.

-Ichigo...debes saber que, no soy perfecta, no soy un concepto soy una chica jodida que busca la paz mental.- Rukia agachó la mirada y suspiro.

-Y yo te ayudare a encontrar esa paz mental.- La pelinegra sonrío levemente, Ichigo la apego mas a su cuerpo y la beso tiernamente.- Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si, seremos tu y yo contra el mundo.- Al finalizar el baile Ichigo tenia una sorpresa para Rukia.-¿que es? ¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mi?-

-Es una sorpresa, y no quiero aprovecharme de ti.- Ichigo tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar, quito la venda de los ojos de Rukia y esta quedo impresionada.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamo, se encontraban en la azotea de un rasca cielos, ahora podía tener una vista perfecta de toda la ciudad.

-Sabia que iba a gustarte.- Ichigo sonrío y se sentó al borde de este enorme edificio, Rukia sonrío y se sentó sobre sus piernas dando paso a un apasionado y nada puritano beso, el aire se hacia cada vez mas demandante.- Me gustas mucho, eres rebelde y obstinada.-

-Eso es de familia.- Sonrio.- Sabes...esto no lo sabe nadie. Tenia un sueño, yo era una pianista no muy conocida, intente cumplir mi sueño pero una serie de eventos desafortunados vi mis sueños truncados, pero en realidad nunca me importo, por que sabia que debia conseguir todo lo que quería y perderlo para saber lo que es la libertad.- Ichigo se recostó y en su pecho Rukia recargo su cabeza.- Siempre he sido una chica poco común, mi madre me dijo que tenia un alma camaleonica sin una brújula moral que me señale cual era el norte.- en ese momento suspiro y sonrió levemente.- Sin una personalidad una indecisión interior que era tan ancha y vacilante como el océano.-

-Estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te ayudare a conseguir tu sueño.-

**Continuara **

* * *

¡Capitulo 7 a la orden! Ya casi estoy por llegar a los capitulos que definiran esta historia. Mitsuki lamento lo de tu tio, a mi no me gusta para nada fumar. Pero Rukia es una chica rebelde ella podira aplicar el lema "Vive rapido, muere joven" pero eso no pasara. Gracias por leer y comentar espero sea de su agrado


End file.
